The present disclosure relates to an inkjet printer and to a control method of an inkjet printer.
Methods of controlling production of labels at a specific timing to prevent labels from falling away or becoming distorted in a production line involving printing and issuing labels, and applying the printed labels to product are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2014-172634.